Resident Evil:Alex Chronicles
Resident Evil:Alex Chronicles This game reveals more about the elusive Alex Wesker and his involvement in Umbrella. Gameplay The game covers seven chapters: July 23rd, 1998 Chapter One-The Mansion A man, looking very similar to Wesker, but different in just as many ways, enters the Arclay Mansion late at night, ordered by Sergei Vladimir, a top official of Umbrella, to investigate why Bravo and Alpha Team of Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. department are located there.Given a handgun, some first aid spray, and a small amount of bullets, he enters the Mansion Forest in a trusty little car. His car is set upon by Cerberus, forcing him tp make a prompt retreat. Chapter 1-1- An Adventure Gone Wrong Alex encounters some zombies while exploring the mansion, despite it being mostly locked. He runs into Forest outside. Forest is glad to see him, and asks why he is there. It is revealed Alex formed the STARS of Raccoon alongside Albert Wesker, but he left the project because of his major distate for the way Chief Brian Irons ran things. Forest and Alex are attacked by crows, and Forest dies to Alex's horror. Chapter 1-2-Enrico's Determination Alex finds Richard Aiken and Kenneth J. Sullivan, and they began traveling through the mansion in search of their lost captain, Enrico Marini. Along the way, they find evidence against Umbrella. After battling a large snake, it bites Richard, wounding him. Kenneth goes off to find some serum, while Alex stays with Richard. Richard is brought into combat with a horrid monstrosity, which is later indentified as Lisa Trevor. Chapter 1-3-The Great Escape Kenneth is killed on his journey to find serum. Alex locates Enrico, who attacks him, afraid he is a traitor to STARS. Alex explains, and it is revealed they have known each other quite a long while. Enrico reveals that he found data covering the creation of the Wesker Children. Alex, horrified, leaves. He meets Rebecca, who mentions that Alpha Team has arrived. Alex fights Albert briefly before deciding to escape the hellhole. He teams up with Richard, now saved by a member of Alpha Team due to Kenneth's demise. Alex escapes, but Richard stays behind to help the others. Alex finds Brad and hands him a rocket launcher, saying the others might need it. He leaves the mansion behind, unsure of his position in Umbrella. September, 1998 Chapter Two-Hell on Earth Alex agrees to team up with Rebecca, Barry, Chris, and Jill to make Umbrella pay. Chris heads off to a base in Paris while Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and Brad return to Raccoon City. Chapter 2-1-Separation September 26th, 1998 Jill and Brad go off on their own while Rebecca, Barry, and Alex hit up the town. Suddenly, the peaceful quiet is disrupted by a zombification outbreak. The trio vow to save all survivors they can. They save a man but are unable to get to his daughter. Jill shows up and takes off with him to keep him and some other survivors safe. The trio next save Robert Kendo from an untimely end. They eventually head to the Raccoon City Police Department to find any kind of aid. Chapter 2-2-Loss September 27th, 1998 Barry is lost after a large zombie ambush. Rebecca and Alex team up with a wounded Marvin Branagh and a suicidal officer, David Ford, to escape. After solving several of the puzzles in the Department, Brian Irons makes a personal appearance. After a small gun fight, they manage to drive him off. Meanwhile, Marvin plans a successfull escape of as many officers from the Department as they can. Rebecca, David and Alex escape the Department by other means. Chapter 2-3-Annette's Agenda September 28th, 1998 The trio find a wounded Barry and a doctor, Annette Birkin. She promises to give Barry the vaccine only if they can locate Sherry, her missing daughter. They encounter a transformed Birkin who nearly kills Annette. They drive him off, and Barry is saved. Alex, David and Rebecca move on, leaving Barry to get better with Annette. September 30th-October 1st, 1998 Chapter Three-Silenced Chapter 3-1-Beginning of the End Alex, David and Rebecca survive another day. Marvin radios in one last time, saying it's over for him. The duo encounter Nicolai, Mikhail, and Carlos, who report no one in the hospital, ensuring that Barry had escaped. A large amount of Hunters attack, and they defeat them, but Mikhail is injured. The groups split ways soon after, Alex still determined to find Brad and Jill. Chapter 3-2-Brad's Survival Brad is found injured by the trio near the Department. He reveals that Jill is stil alive, but he has no idea where Barry could be. The four are attacked by a large amount of monsters, and the fight is brutal. After holding up in a bar, they succedd in killing the monsters, only for Brad to jump ship. Chapter 3-3-STARS A horrific monstrosity, Nemesis, shows his face to the group. They get into a harsh fight, but they down him. Soon after, a zombified Brad attacks, determined to kill. Rebecca downs him personally. Nemesis rises once more, and they fight again. David is injured, but they win. Nemesis gets up once more, and they realize they are not strong enought to finish it off now. Rebecca gives them enough time to escape by distracting it, forcing Alex and David to leave her behind. Alex tells David he took a virus like his "brother", Albert did. He goes back to find Rebecca nearly dead. Alex takes a critical hit, and he dies. David holds off Nemesis long enough for Alex to revive. He easily defeats Nemesis, and the trio make it to an exit. Alex makes them move on, while he returns to finish some business with that "coat bastard". Chapter 3-4-Revenge and Coen Alex encounters Billy Coen, and they learn they both know and have helped Rebecca to survive. They team up and find Barry attacked by Nemesis. They defeat and seemingly "kill" the freak. Barry promises to save Jill while Billy and Alex escape. Rebecca and Billy have a little reunion while David and Alex plan out their respective futures. October 23rd, 1998 Chapter Four-The Colonel Alex infiltrates the Russian Umbrella Base to find data on his creation, and to destroy the white Queen, a computer program designed to track the Wesker Children. As he attacks the base, he is aided by Morpheus Duvall, a vengeful employee of Umbrella who wants to gain some data to sell to maintain his anti-Umbrella policies. Chapter 4-1-Duvall's Agenda Right off the bat, it is clear that Morpheus and Alex do not get along. They get separated, and they are both attacked by Umbrella's armed forces, notably Vector and his squad. Second only to Mr. Death himself, Vector promises he will bring the pain, releasing the T-Virus to ensure their demise. Chapter 4-2-Vector's Containment Program Vector releases the virus against Sergei's wishes, but he assures to contain it. He reapeatedly tricks Alex and Morhpeus into stemming the virus spread, while releasing more. Eventually, he releases a tyrant who destroys his programs and releases the bio weapons. Many of his colleagues are slaughtered, leaving only Vector, Alex, Sergei, Morpheus, and a few renegade survivors alive. Vector appears before the duo, and he majorly wounds Morpheus, who takes some data and runs. Alex defeats Vector, but allows him to escape. Chapter 4-3-Ivan Sergei, disgusted by Vector's incompetence, releases an Ivan to kill both Vector and Alex. His other Ivan is defeated by a desperate Morpheus, who escapes. Alex finds out the truth behind his existence. Vector joins him as they go to destroy the White Queen and to later escape. They viciously battle the Ivan, and they defeat it. Sergei makes his grand entrance by killing Vector, after revealing he had killed all of his fellow teammates save five: Spectre, Beltway, Lupo, Bertha, and Four Eyes, his team from his operation in Raccoon City. Chapter 4-4-Sergei's Little Mess After a brutal little skirmish with Sergei, he leaves, ensuring Alex that to destroy the White Queen, he must eliminate Vector's team first. Desperate, he attempts to find the computer untile he encounters Beltway. Beltway leads him to the computer and they destroy it. Sergei kills Beltway and frames Alex, forcing his four teammates to seek revenge. Lupo leads Four Eyes to program a tyrant, but it malfunctions and kills both Four Eyes and severely wounding Bertha. Lupo and Spectre book, while Alex willingly kills the dying Bertha to spare her pain. Alex defeats Spectre while trying to escape. Sergei's Ivan kills him off screen. Lupo challenges Alex to one last fight before he can escape, to which he agrees. After a harsh fight, Lupo loses, and he is killed by an assassin who calls himself Veral before leaving. August, 2001 Chapter Five-Rivalries and Trials Chapter Six-The Organization's Machinations Chapter Seven-The Apprentice Gameplay The gameplay involves a style similar to Resident Evil 5. The camera angle stays the same as 5, but unlike 5, switches to first person when shooting. The game is set into a ridiculously more eerie setting, except for the more action-based challenges. Puzzles are not common, but the ones that do appear are difficult. Someone still alive in the plot is the new merchant, changing throughtout the game. Enemies Zombie Cerberus Crow Giant Spider Eliminator Hunter Crimson Blood Licker Infected Shark Yawn(Mini-Boss) Lisa Trevor(Boss) William Birkin(First Stage,Boss) Nemesis(Boss, Five Fights Total) Zombie Brad(Mini Boss) Armed Guards Ivan(Boss) Sergei Vladimir(Mini-Boss) Vector(Boss) Spectre(Boss) Lupo(Major Boss) Albert Wesker(Recurring Boss, mostly just to harry the group) Don Lamonte(Boss) Human Don Lamonte(Boss) Hyper Zombie Robert Wesker( MajorBoss) Don Lamonte(Final Boss) Super Tyrant Weapons S.T.A.R.S. Handgun Riot Gun Magnum Revolver Sniper Rifle TMP Chicago Typewriter Striker Matilda 1.0 Chainsaw Knife Machete Random Melee Weapons Category:Games